1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of contraceptives, particularly to condoms, and more particularly to a condom which provides entertainment and has an amusement feature.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many different kinds of contraceptive means, such as condoms, exist. They are all designed to function as methods of birth control and disease-prevention. They operate satisfactorily for these purposes, but many persons who engage in coitus dislike using them because they reduce sensitivity, interrupt coitus, and are bothersome to don.